Flushed Fur You
by Owlcityscape
Summary: Our favorite Kittycat troll needs to catch her little crab! But since she's too shy to go about it the conventional way, things are going to get a little steamy, if you know what I mean. *wonk* ((SmutSmutSmut don't like it don't read it. Contains NepKat, FefQuius, Rosemary, JohnVris, and a bit of JohnNep I guess? Just a tinge, don't worry. Mostly NepKat.))
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you couldn't be happier right now.  
It was definitely a good idea to come to Kanaya for help when you almost couldn't stand your feelings for Karkat. Her motherly wisdom and careful wording always made you feel accepted in her hive.  
...and she enjoyed giving you belly rubs sometimes.  
On the particular morning you decided to talk to her about your feelings for a certain mutant-blooded troll, you had a spring in your step that could only have been caused by the essence of pure happiness. You knocked lightly on the door of her hive and grinned as she opened it, her rainbow drinker skin lighting up with a fanged smile.  
"Oh, hello Nepeta. It has been a long time since we've last seen each other, hasn't it? Come in, come in," she said, opening the door wide enough for you to step inside. She had a lovely hive, well kept and orderly.  
"Hi Kanaya! I was just, um, wondering if I could maybe talk to you about something that's been bothering me fur a while now, if you don't mind..." Your cheeks turned an unmistakable olive green, and she looked over at you sympathetically.  
"Is this about Karkat again? How many times must I tell you that your best choice at this point in time is to simply tell him? There's not many other options than that, little one." She gently scratched behind your ear and frowned.  
"Wait, Kanaya, how did you know this was about Kar-" Oh yeah. You trolled her about this a few days ago already. How could you have forgotten about that? Oh well, at least she's being nice and motherly about this!  
"And if, for whatever reason he doesn't reciprocate your love for him, you can always do the 'Hearty Thing'."  
You paused. "What Hearty Thing..?"  
"Each and every one of us has a 'Thing', remember? Karkat decided on just using our aspects and adding 'Thing', instead of actually naming them. The John Human and Tavros, being Breath players, can do the Windy Thing, the Jade Human and I, being Space players, can do the Spacey Thing, and so on and so forth. You have the Hearty Thing. I'm not quite sure what that could possibly mean, but I'm positive that it must have something to do with love." Your face lit up almost as bright as hers, which was actually fairly bright, considering she had her glowing pretty much under control. You gave her a mild, almost sophisticated tacklehug before saying your goodbyes and heading out of her hive.


	2. Chapter 2

You retreated back to your cave on LOLCAT with a frown. You were still quite stumped on this whole "Hearty Thing" deal. You decided it would be a good idea to talk to John about how he learned how to do his Windy Thing. If they were even remotely similar to each other, maybe he could help! You opened up your husktop and immediately selected John's chumhandle from the list.

- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -

AC: :33 john!

AC: :33 are you there john human?

AC: :33 i n33d to talk to you!

EB: what? oh, okay. you're the cat troll, right?

AC: :33 um, i guess you could say that? but this is no time fur you to be asking questions! I n33d your help!

EB: wait what?

EB: you need MY help?

EB: what for?

AC: :33 i n33d to know how you do your windy thing! and soon!

EB: my windy thing? why would you need to know that?

AC: :33 i... i have my reasons

EB: uh, well, it's not really something i can explain over chat. i could ask jade to do her spacey thing and send me over to lolcat to teach you in purrson?

EB: oops, i mean person.

AC: X33 h33h33, okay! thank you john!

EB: you're welcome, i think?

- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] -

Well, that certainly went better than expected! You were so caught up in your excitement that you almost forgot to put on a fresh pot of tea for your incoming guest! You scurried out to the nearest river of tea to gather some.

== Nepeta: be the John Human.

You are now the John Human, and you have little clue as to what the hell is going on. A troll you have had such little contact with suddenly wants to know how you do your Windy Thing? This s33ms suspicious! Erm, you mean seems. Yeah. Seems.

You shrugged it off, though, and proceeded to pester Jade.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering gardenGnostic -

EB: jade!

GG: hi john! :B

EB: is there any way you could like, transportalize me to lolcat? i need to meet a friend there for something

GG: a friend? whos on lolcat that you need to see?

EB: the cat troll. she said that she needed to know how i do my windy thing? i am not quite sure why though.

GG: are you sure you want to go? this sounds suspicious! :o

EB: i'll be fine, jade, i can take care of myself! i just need you to help me get there. lowas is really far from lolcat!

GG: alright... but if you need any help i'll be right here to transportalize you back!

EB: haha thanks jade!

GG: anytime john! be careful! :)

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

You closed your laptop and laid back in the grass of your planet. Maybe this could be fun? Maybe this cat troll (you had yet to actually learn her name) would be kind and sweet? Maybe she'd enjoy a belly rub or two? You were sure that at least something good would come out of this! It didn't take long before you felt a familiar tingling sensation, starting from the tips of your toes and stretching upward to the very top of your head. This form of transportation wasn't your favorite choice, but it was easy and convenient. Your nearby consorts looked puzzled as bit by bit of your glowing green body disappeared into the very fabric of time and space.


	3. Chapter 3

At the drop of a hat you were on LOLCAT. Or at least, about 50 feet _above_ LOLCAT. Panic sunk in, and you squeaked as you began plummeting to the ground. Right before impact, though, you mentally facepalmed yourself and sent a gust of wind upwards all around you, steadying yourself a few feet off of the ground. You really should start thinking these things through, damnit! You almost didn't notice the small gray and green creature hiding behind a pile of little white cubes, peering at you with her sparkling yellow eyes. Before you could say a word, though, she pounced, sending you tumbling towards the ground.

"AC pounces on the unsuspecting human and pulls him into a surpurrise tacklehug!" she mewled. Oh fuck, Karkat was right. She did take this roleplaying thing seriously. Well, you were a fun guy, and knew a lot about roleplaying from your flushcrush Vriska, so you decided to play along for the time being.

"The unsuspecting human quickly regains his stature and hugs the small troll back!" You chuckled and look up at Nepeta, who is sitting quite cat-like on your stomach. You have to admit, she's really freaking cute. The way she smiles, her adorable cat-ear horns, her tail... You sigh dreamily, and then shake your head. No no no no no no no no. You will NOT start thinking like this. You are so close to capturing the cerulean heart of one Vriska Serket, and you aren't going to blow it over some catgirl! She cocks her head to the side, as if she were waiting for something. Oh right, you were going to give her a hug! You had almost forgotten. You pull her into a tender bro (or sis, you weren't entirely sure) embrace and stood up, carrying her bridal style in your arms. She giggled and looked up at you with those piercing eyes of hers.

"AC purrs and purrches on top of the John Human as she leads him back to her cave fur tea!"

Wait.

What.

Perch she does, stealthily climbing up onto your shoulders and balancing her weight evenly. You look up at her, a smirk painted on your lips. You felt her shiver as you sent a gust of wind up behind her to keep her in place, and she pointed her shaky arm out towards a large, cave-like structure in one of the massive sugar cube piles. You started off, trudging through the thick mass of cubes. Oh how you wish these cubes were easier to get through.

== John: be the cat girl.

You are now back to being Nepeta Leijon, and boy, are you happy! The John Human is here and he's going to teach you how to use your powers and you're just so excited you want to burst! But you don't. This is not a time for bursting! It is a time for learning. And tea. You can never go wrong with tea!

Your legs are currently wrapped around his neck and you suddenly realize how friendly he is. You have never seen someone take such a liking to someone else so quickly! You guess that two people with equally bubbly personalities are a good combination. But not as good as one bubble and one crabby. Nothing could be as perfect as that combination. Ever. As the John Human enters your cave, you hop off of his shoulders and flip on the light switch Equius helped you install. His reaction to your cave is priceless.

== Nepeta: go back to being the John Human.

It isn't long before you reach her cave and she descends from her perch on your shoulders. She flips on a switch- you didn't realize that caves could have electrical systems- and oh my god what the hell is all of this. A substance that looks suspiciously like blood is in shapes and patterns and grids all over the walls of her cave. It seems to be some sort of shipping wall. You see little pictures of all of the trolls, your friends, even... yourself? Okay, you're not sure whether to think of this as cute or creepy. Or both. You're going to go with both. You look closer at your ships in particular. She seems to have a "finished" grid for you, with five of your friends in it. The first, the matespritship quadrant, is a picture of Vriska. You smile at this one. The next, your moirail, is Jade. That one is fine by you as well. The third, kismesissitude, is with... Tavros? You could see that happening. Kind of. You hated Tavros (he was always trying to steal Vriska from you!) but you're not quite sure of naive little Tavvy could hate someone so much as to become their kismesis. And the final, auspisticim, was Kanaya mediating between you and Karkat. Now that one, you agree with. From what you hear, Kanaya is a good auspistice. You look back at Nepeta, who is beaming at you with those cute little fangs of hers. You smiled, and sat down next to her at her little tea table. For the first time since you've entered her hive, you spoke.

"So what do you want to know, little one?"


	4. Chapter 4

== John: be the nubby-horned crab.

DAYS IN THE PAST, BUT NOT MANY:

You are now the nubby-horned crab, also known as Karkat Vantas. You are currently sitting in your hive doing absolutely nothing productive. Nothing out of the usual for you, though. You're also, unfortunately, bored as FUCK. You decide to open your husktop and try to figure out something, if anything, you can do to cure you of your boredom. You open up your chat client and scroll through your list of so-called "friends." The term "friends", you think, is for pansies. You prefer to consider them your minions. After all, you are their leader, and they follow you like Earth mosquitos to an outdoor lamp. It seems only one of your frie- no, minions, are online. Ugh, the cat girl. You guess you could chat with her, for a little while at least.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] -  
CG: HEY NEP.  
AC: :33 oh hi karkitty! :33  
CG: UGH, YOUR CAT PUNS ARE ALMOST INSUFFERABLE.  
AC: :(( oh, dont be such a grumpypuss!  
CG: OKAY, FINE, I WON'T BE A FUCKING "GRUMPYPUSS."  
AC: :33 so what do you need, then?  
CG: WHAT, CAN'T A GUY START UP A CONVERSATION WITH SOMEONE WITHOUT RHYME OR REASON.  
AC: :33 well of course he can! its just youve nefur done it with me befur! and we hardly evfur talk!  
CG: WELL, YEAH, I KNOW. BUT WE CAN TALK NOW, RIGHT.  
AC: :33 yes, if youd like! what do you want to talk about?

Oh shit. You hadn't exactly thought this far yet. What _were_ you planning on talking about with her? You decide to close your eyes and type in the first word that comes to your mind when you think of Miss Nepeta Leijon.

CG: BUCKETS.

What the shit. Did you really just... oh, dear goodness, you did. You preform a 2X FACEPALM COMBO and wait shakily for her reply.

AC: :? what.  
AC: :? karkat what the fuck.

You could almost sense Equius subconsciously breaking a sweat because of Nepeta's "100d" language. Damn, they were like super moirails. You immediately broke a sweat of your own when you realized that she would probably send this conversation to Equius and oh fuck were you in for it now.

== Karkat: Flip your shit.

You flip your shit, and exit the conversation you were having with Nepeta.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] -

And now, you panic a bit, and wait for Equius to come to your hive and beat the shit out of you.

== Karkat: Be Nepeta.

DAYS IN THE PAST, BUT NOT MANY:

Your name is once again Nepeta Leijon and your flushcrush just sent you a single message with one of the dirtiest words in your language and you can't help but squeal. But you decide to play it cool and act somewhat surprised. You do this by simply typing "what." followed by a "karkat what the fuck." You thought it was a smooth plan, but then he disconnected. You frown and close the chat window. You have so many emotions about this boy right now you think you're going to spontaneously combust at any moment! You decide against the route of combustion, though, and instead begin trolling Kanaya, who, surprisingly, came online the moment Karkat ended your conversation. How convenient.

- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -  
AC: :33 kanaya!  
GA: Hello Nepeta  
GA: How Are You  
AC: :(( erm, truthfully... not so good :cc  
GA: Why Is This  
GA: Are You Alright  
AC :(( i... i dont think so...  
GA: Oh Dear  
GA: I Know You Have A Moirail And All For This  
GA: But I Know How Equius Can Be When It Comes To Protecting You  
GA: So What Im Asking Is  
GA: Would You Like To Talk About It  
AC: :(( yeah..  
GA: Well Go On Then  
GA: Talk  
GA: Im Listening  
AC: :(( well, im having matespurrit purroblems, with someone...  
GA: Nepeta I Apologize For Interrupting You But  
AC: :(( but what?  
GA: If Youd Like Me To Help You With Your  
GA: "Matespurrit Purroblems"  
GA: Then You Must Tell Me Who You Are Talking About  
AC: :(( do i have to..?  
GA: Yes  
AC: :(( its karkitty...  
GA: Oh My  
GA: I Didnt Expect That  
GA: Not At All  
GA: But I Digress  
GA: You May Continue  
AC: :(( i think i might be flushed fur him...  
GA: You Might Be  
GA: Or You Are  
AC: :(( okay fine i am!  
AC: :(( but i dont know what to do about it :((  
GA: Might I Suggest A Solution  
GA: Why Dont You Simply Just  
GA: Tell Him About It  
AC: :oo no!  
AC: :/ i mean  
AC: :(( i dont think i could evfur bring myself to do that  
GA: Well In My Experience  
GA: That Is Usually The Best Option  
AC: :(( i... i know :((  
AC: :(( but i cant do it!  
AC: :(( i just cant!  
AC: :(( i wont face the rejection i know is going to come  
GA: Suit Yourself Then  
GA: Im Not Sure What Else You Could Do To Capture His Vascular Pump  
AC: :(( thats okay kanaya  
AC: :'33 thanks fur your help!  
GA: Anytime Nepeta  
GA: You Are Always Welcome To Speak To Me About Anything  
AC: :33 thanks kanaya!

- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

Well, that settles that. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

== Nepeta: Be the John human. In the present, of course.

You are once again the John Human! Or, just John. You are not quite sure why you referred to yourself as the John Human again, but you shrugged it off. You look over at Nepeta, still awaiting her reply.

"I need to know efurrything!" she exclaims enthusiastically. Oh dear. This is going to be quite the lesson, isn't it? No matter! You are John Egbert, and you are willing to do almost anything to help a furiend! Damnit, you mean friend. These cat puns are so fucking contagious! You look up to the ceiling in thought.

"Well," you said, "if you really want to know everything, then we should probably head outside. Things will probably get a bit blustery!" You sent a gust of wind up and around yourself and the littler troll, and glided swiftly out of the cave, Nepeta giggling all the way. Once you were both outside and in the open, you gently set her down, and let yourself stay up, hovering a few feet above the ground. She sat cross-legged in a pile of sugary white cubes and looked up at you in awe.

"How do you do that...?" Nepeta inquired, staring at your floating form.

"It's easy, as long as you can concentrate. Concentrating is key, Nepeta, you can't use your powers if you don't feel an extremely strong desire to use them."

"Then why could you move us furom the cave to here? You surely couldn't have had a strong desire to move us, or keep yourself in the air!" she questioned.

"It gets easier with time. I've been doing this for a really long time. You're just beginning to use your powers, it'll probably take a while to get used to using them." You grinned and set yourself down. "Your aspect is Heart, right? I'm guessing that must mean your powers will affect the emotion of love, correct?" She nodded. "I guess that's what all the shipping is about. You're good at dealing with love." She nodded once again. "How about you test your powers on me? Just look at me, and concentrate as hard as you can. And think about whoever you're planning on using your powers on." You noticed her cheeks turn a deep shade of greenish-gray and smiled.

"Aren't you afuraid of what I could pawsibly do to you?" She had an unmistakable tone of sincerity and worry in her voice.

"Oh come on, Nep, I'll be fine! And you're just starting off, your powers won't be all that strong the first few times," you reassure her. She smiled in understanding and closed her eyes.

== John: Be Nepeta again.

You are back to being Nepeta Leijon and you are so nervous you think you are about to scream. But you don't. Instead, you close your eyes as tight as you can and concentrate on... well, you really don't know what. You settle on thinking about Karkat. Images flood through your mind, and you smile as you feel a warmth stretching from your chest to the rest of your body. You open your eyes to see John surrounded in a cloud of cerulean mist, and... what. No. Oh my gog you are not seeing this. His pants are around his ankles and his right hand is wrapped around his bulge and tugging on it firmly. It's a good sized bulge, you suppose. For a human. You cringe as a familiar face forms within the mist, the face of a certain Vriska Serket. Thoughts race through your mind, and you gasp. He must be flushed for her! That's probably why you were such an amazing shipper- you could practically sense good pairings! Your powers must've started to develop a bit early, you suppose. Very well, then. You released your hold on John and he fell to the ground, hand still pumping his member. He stood up, and turned a shade of pink only a human could turn.

"What... why are my pants around my ankles... why is my hand- OH GOD!" He instantly removes his hand from his bulge and pulls his pants back up. "Did you just..." You nod, beaming at him enthusiastically. He grinned, his blush fading away into nonexistence. He raised his right hand for a high five, but grimaced and pulled it back. Frankly, you didn't blame him. You didn't want to touch that thing for a long while.

As the two of you made your way back to your cave, you winked and whispered in his ear.

"Vriska huh? Hee hee, would've nefur guessed..." The look on his face was priceless.

**Author's note: I am so sorry for that horrible bit of NSFW I'll go hide in my corner of shame now.**


	6. Chapter 6

== Nepeta: Say goodbye to John.

After your lesson, both you and John were very, very tired. You couldn't blame yourselves; after all, you made a lot of progress! You sent him home with a small bag of little sugar cubes and a pot of your planet's brew. You also secretly slipped a bit of catnip into his pocket to help him get some ladies. To you, catnip was like the manliest cologne. You figured the smell could help him catch Miss Spiderbitch. Or, at least, a shit ton of cats. You waved him off and he was gone with a flash of green in an instant. You decided it would be a good idea to have a little catnap of your own before you went off to seduce- you mean, woo, Karkat.

== Nepeta: Sleep.

You sleep, and your dreams are filled with ships, quadrants, and, as always, Karkat.

== Nepeta: Be Karkat.

Guess what? You are once again Karkat Vantas, and damn it, you can't get this chick off of your mind. You'd think by now that she'd make you go batshit crazy, but you're not there yet. Close, but not quite.

You frown and stare out of the window of your respiteblock. You were positive she'd never reciprocate your feelings for her. You decide to take a cozy nap in your recuperacoon, slipping one garment off at a time. You always took off your clothing as if you were putting on a performance, stripping for an audience of the unknown. Once you've removed all of your clothing, you stop to look in the mirror. You suppose you weren't bad-looking. You're on the short side, but muscular and thin, too. And a bit down farther was your best feature- your bulge. The long, dripping tentacle squirms about as you think about the things you could do to the kittycat girl with it. You instinctively place your hand on it, the member curling and wrapping around your fingers in delight. Yes, yes, you liked that. You slowly tugged on the candy red appendage, laying back in your rolling desk chair. All your mind could do was beg for her. You cried out as you climaxed, spraying the wall with your shame. Goddamnit, this would take a while to clean.

== Karkat: Go back to being Nepeta.

You go back to being Nepeta, and boy oh boy are you excited. You practically leaped out of your recuperacoon when you awoke, the area around it littered with droplets of sopor. You'd have to remember to clean that up later. You wipe yourself off and put on a fresh set of clothing. You decide against your normal attire and go for something a bit... sexier. You take off your blue kitty hat and actually brush your hair, and don a skimpy olive green dress with candy red trim. It's... quite revealing, you have to admit, and it shows a lot of cleavage and skin. Perfect. You message Kanaya and ask her if you can get a lift to the Land of Caves and Silence so you can stop by your meowrail's hive and visit him and his matesprit.

- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

AC: :33 kanaya! :33

GA: Hello Nepeta

GA: How Are You On This Fine Evening

AC: :33 im doing pawsitively purrfectly! im about to head off to talk to karkitty and by this time tomorrow he will be mine *ac cackles*

GA: Uh Huh

GA: So Youre Finally Admitting Your Love Then

AC: :33 of course not!

GA: Thats Wonderful

GA: Wait

GA: Youre Not

AC: :33 nope! :33

GA: Does This Mean What I Believe It Means

AC: :33 *ac nods hapurrly!*

GA: Congratulations Nepeta

GA: I Applaud You On Your Victory

AC: :33 h33 h33, thanks kanaya!

GA: Anytime Nepeta

AC: :33 but kanaya, can you do me a fafur?

GA: Of Course

AC: :33 can you send me to locas to meet with equius befur i find karkitty? id like to test my pawers on him and his matespurrit!

GA: Alright Then

GA: Ill Send You In A Moment

GA: Good Luck Nepeta

AC: :33 thanks kanaya! :33

- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

Alright, it's time to go. You close your eyes as a familiar tingling feeling envelopes you, starting at your toes and working its way up your body. You cringe, though it doesn't hurt in the slightest. It just feels... weird. You disappear with a flash of green and say goodbye to your hive.


	7. Chapter 7

As quick as lightning, you were standing outside of your meowrail's hive. You smiled, and peeked into his window. You noticed him cuddling on his couch with his matesprit Feferi. And for once, he was actually smiling. Your meowrail... was smiling. This surprised you, and you noticed how he was perspiring slightly, and he looked very, very nervous. You didn't blame him- you would do the same if you were with Karkat. Except for the sweating, of course.

You thought for a moment. You should probably start getting the hang of your powers before you encounter Karkat, right...? Yes, you were sure this was a good idea. You went through the same steps as before, closing your eyes tightly and concentrating on your Karkitty. It took only a few minutes to feel the warmth this time, and you opened your eyes to see a fuchsia and navy blue cloud around the two, and they were staring into each other's eyes intently. Feferi slid forward, kissing Equius right on the mouth. He was startled for a moment, before he closed his eyes and kissed her back. It was slow, and passionate. Full of love, you noted. You were beginning to become a bit bored with their make out session, so you decided to... spice things up a little, if you knew what you mean. Though that would be silly- of course you know what you mean! You're you! You smirked and closed your eyes again, concentrating on Karkitty. Once they were opened, you observed your subjects. They were looking into each other's eyes again, and then, faster than you appeared on LOCAS, Equius was slipping a hand underneath Feferi's tank top. She leaned forward, kissing and nipping at his neck. Hard enough to feel, but not enough to draw blood. Their lips both parted in what you assumed was a moan, and you squealed to yourself. Equius stopped for a moment, and you cocked your head to the side in confusion. He stepped over to his closet and pulled out... oh. Damn, that escalated quickly. He took the shiny metal container back to the couch, and picked Feferi up bridal style. She giggled (or at least, that's what you assume. You still can't hear what's going on inside his hive yet) and was set into his lap as gently as Equius could lay her. He didn't want to hurt a hair on his matesprit's petite head, that was for sure. She quickly pounced on him, though, knocking him backwards onto the floor. This girl was certainly eager to get her pail on. She used one of her razor-sharp claws to tear through Equius' shirt, ripping the garment off with ease. Equius was quite strong, and it definitely showed in his upper body. You were even slightly arous- nope. Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. He was your meowrail, and you were soooooooo close to getting your Karkitty. But you could still look a bit, right? Right. By the time you began paying attention again, your favorite fishy friend was completely unclothed, as was your meowrail. He kissed her neck lightly, slowly moving downwards, inbetween her impressive cleavage and down to her bellybutton. He looked up at her, almost as if asking for permission. She nodded, biting her lip and running her delicate fingers through his hair. He moved lower, past her small patch of coarse black hair, and to her nook. She reared her head back, and he slowly dragged his tongue across the slick surface of her second pair of lips. She instinctively bucked her hips towards him. He must have received her message, because he dove fully in, lapping up her wetness and sucking at her sweet spot. She moaned loudly enough so that you could hear, and wrapped her legs around his neck and upper back. He took this as a cue to keep going, shoving his tongue as far as he could into her nook and wriggling it around, teasing at her clit with his thumb. He then swapped, inserting two fingers into her dripping nook and sucking once again at her throbbing pink rosebud. As he thrusted his fingers into her, you could see the thick tip of his navy bulge twitch and squirm, reaching towards her moistness. She felt it brush against her leg, and carefully retracted herself from his face. He shimmied up her body, and lifted her small frame around and on top of himself, her nook right next to his generously sized bulge. He then wrapped his arms around her, guiding her head onto his chest. They laid there for a moment, before his member slowly slid inbetween her nook flaps and buried itself deep inside. At this point, you were quite green in the cheeks and quickly shut your eyes.

== Nepeta: Be Feferi.

You are now Feferi Peixes, and oh hot damn you're in sexual nirvana right now. All you can see is stars, all you can smell is sex, all you can taste is a bit of your royal blood that dripped from your lips after many bites, all you can hear is your matesprit's heartbeat, and all you can feel is his impressive bulge squirming and sliding in and out of your nook. You were gasping and moaning and you can't even think coherently because you're internally flipping out. But you've got to keep your cool, it's almost time. You hastily reach for the empty pail and place it next to you and your matesprit. He grunts and pulls himself out of you, and tips the pail towards both of your genital areas. He comes first, coating the sides and bottom of the bucket with his thick navy blue solution. You follow with a thin squirt of fuschia, turning your bucket a slur of indigo-violet. You're all too content right now, and so is he.

== Feferi: Be Nepeta.

You are Nepeta Leijon, and you think it's finally time to see your Karkitty.

**Author's Note: Damn I suck at smut. This is my first fanfic, and of course my first time writing smut, so please nice with your reviews because I know I suck and AUGH. I'm sorry.**

**And if y'all are confused by the whole EquiusxFeferi thing, I promised a "frond" ((ahaHAHAHA FISH PUNS)) that I'd include her OTP kind of as part of an early birthday present I guess?**

**EDIT: And guys, I loveloveloveloveloveloveLOOO OOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE all of your reviews 0u0 They make me really happy inside and make me want to hug all of you. Keep sending them to me, whether they're good or bad. I'd like to know what all y'all are thinking! 0u0 3**


	8. Chapter 8

You decided to wait a little while before you interrupt your meowrail. He seemed quite happy in there with his post-pailing matesprit cuddles. You wouldn't blame him, really. He was like your little (okay, maybe "little" was the understatement of the year) turtle: hard on the outside, but a big softie underneath! One of the many qualities that made him a good meowrail.

You gave them a good half hour, using your alone time to hatch your plan. You decided you were going to ask Equius to STRONG jump you over to the Land of Pulse and Haze, a few human blocks away from Karkat's hive. You figured if he could jump from his planet to the Land of Quartz and Melody to see Aradia and the Land of Dew and Glass to pick up Feferi, dropping you off on LOPAH wouldn't be much of a problem. From there you would use your acquired distance and Hearty powers to get Karkat just the teensiest bit turned on before you give his door a hearty knock and seduced him. You kinda felt like Vriska here, using devious plots to capture your prey! You snicker to yourself and head over to the front of Equius' hive. Your sensitive ears are overpowered by a shriek of "GLUB!" and a low-pitched "fiddlesti%", followed by the rustling of clothing being placed back on their respective bodies and the scrambling to hide their bucket. You smile coyly and wait for him to answer his door.

== Nepeta: Be Karkat.

You're obviously back to being Karkat. And you're kind of still freaking out here about the whole Equius deal. Who wouldn't? No one, that's who. This is fucking Equius we're talking about here. That guy's more powerful than a human bull creature. You were muscular, yeah, but not muscular enough to defend yourself against that hoofbeast-fetishizing asshole. You decided that it would be best to not think about that for the moment. You turned your thoughts over to your flushcrush Nepeta. Damn, you wish your love life was like one of your totally not shitty romcoms. If it were, you'd be romancing the shit out of that little kittycat. And then pailing her senseless. But mostly romancing, because you were just that kind of guy.

You thought for a moment about how exactly to capture the heart of Miss Nepeta Leijon. It would probably be tough, since she is quite a catch. The others might not see it, but you do. You're good with these kinds of things. But even the master needs some insight from their students every once in a while. You opened up a new tab on your husktop's Internet browser and searched "How to seduce a babe." Yes. Perfect. The webpage it directed you to wasn't even a webpage- it was a document. Hm. You opened it and waited for it to load.

== Karkat: Be Kanaya.

You are now the Jadeblood Sylph, no other than Kanaya Maryam. You honestly didn't know why you became you. Your part in the story was pretty much over. Wait, no it's not. Where would you get such a silly idea? You seemed to be full of silly ideas that day. You hastily decide to be Karkat again so you have time to sort yourself out and limit the amount of embarrassment you'll be bringing upon yourself by winging this.

== Kanaya: Sort yourself out. In the meantime, be Karkat as well. Yes, that makes sense.

You were not quite sure what that was about but you sure as hell don't care. You finally have the document open. It seems to be some sort of list. Your eyes scanned the file, a smile creeping onto your lips. This would be easier than you thought. You started at number one on the list; "Work the fuck out. And have a nice ass." Easy enough. You learned from your moirail that the best way to get a nice ass is to do your squats. And to hell if it didn't work, Gamzee had one of the nicest asses in Alternia. In fact, he still does. Right behind Nepeta, of course. She had the plushest rump you had ever seen. If there's one thing you'll never get out of your head, it would be

Dat.

Rump.

You rid your thoughts of that plush rump though, and started getting to work on those squats.

== Karkat: Do your squats, and be Nepeta.

Oh look. You're Nep again! You were still waiting for your meowrail and his matesprit though. You honestly had no idea what they were doing in ther- nevermind, you noticed the doorknob was wiggling. Equius swung open the door, almost ripping it off its hinges. You sighed and put your hands on your hips, watching him with the sternest glare you could muster. He had clothing on, but... oh, how we're you going to break it to him. It looked like you wouldn't have to though, because Feferi popped up right behind him.

"Equius.." she whispered.

"Yes your maje- I mean, Feferi. Yes, Feferi?" He was still getting used to calling her by a less formal title.

"You're wearing my, erm..." She motioned to his tank top, and he turned an unmistakable shade of blue.

"O-Oh. This is embarrassing." You doubled over in laughter, and were followed shortly by Feferi. She seemed to enjoy the sight as much as you did.

== Nepeta: Be the perspiring meowrail.

You were not in the mood for this f001shness. Not in the darn mood. The mystery had been solved though- the mystery of why the hell your tank top- you mean wifebeater- was so unnecessarily tight. Oh dear. You began to perspire, soaking the garment almost immediately. Feferi groaned and turned around, her palm coming in contact with her royal forehead. Nepeta was still standing there, laughing like a f001. You would have to lecture her about this later. That was not proper behavior in front of the soon-to-be empress. Not proper at all. You inquired her as to why she decided to show up at such an... inappropriate time.

"I need you to give me a lift to LOPAH! I'm visiting Karkitty!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement. You rolled your eyes.

"That mutantblooded scum? You're off to see him?"

"He is not scum! He is a person, just like you and me and Feferi and Aradia and Tavros and-" You cut her off.

"Fine, fine. I'll take you. Just let me put my normal attire back on." She squealed. You look this time to fully observe your moirail, and you were most certainly not pleased. Her dress was far too revealing for your tastes, and when did your little moirail grow rumble spheres...? You weren't quite sure. "Nepeta, while that outfit is of high class style and embroidery, I must recommend that you do not see that troll in this outfit. It is not befitting of a lady." She frowned and looked down at her feet. Before she could speak up, you heard a voice from behind you call out.

"Equius, let the girl wear the glubbing dress! You look fabulous honey. Don't listen to him!" Nepeta smiled brightly and called back.

"Thanks Fefurry!" You groaned and peeled off the feminine tank top before scooping Nepeta up in your arms.

"'Thanks Fefurry' you grumbled, a bit annoyed with your moirail. You blew it off though, and proceeded to STRONG jump to LOPAH, carrying your moirail safely in your arms.

== Equius: Be Nepeta.

It's time.


	9. Chapter 9

The ground shook as the two of you landed with a roar, your body almost flying from his grasp. It would've, too, if he hadn't had you in a STRONG hold. Ugh, you were sure you had to lecture Equius later about how to land gracefully and quietly when you finished dealing with Karkat. You waved goodbye as he left, leaping back towards his planet. You looked around, spotting the small dot of light in the distance that marked Karkat's hive. Perfect. You started walking, careful not to trip in your candy red pumps. Damn, you should've gone with the flats. This was a terrible idea! You peeled the offending shoes off, holding them by the heels as you continued walking. You decided to put them back on once you reached his hive, to spare your legs and feet from pain while you hatched your plan. Heh heh heh... this was going to be fun.

== Nepeta: Be Karkitty.

You became Karkat, and boy, were your buns tight now. Oh yes, you were sure that your rump was fit for any troll who dared to cop a feel. You examined yourself in the mirror, and smirked. Your little kittycat was going to love this. You wish that the pain in your legs would disappear, though. You sauntered proudly over to your husktop to see who was online. Okay, it was actually just to see if Nepeta was online or not, but you pushed that thought to the back of your mind for the time being. Hm, it seemed she wasn't. That was odd. She must've been hunting for food or something. You shrugged and logged off yourself, wheeling your desk chair over towards the window. You peered out, expecting to see the usual black and candy red landscape outside, but instead, you see something else. Along with the endless amounts of black and red nothingness, was a small green, gray, and black dot in the distance. You laughed nervously, not believing your own eyes. You shut said eyes tightly, expecting the dot to disappear when you open them. Nope, no such luck for you. You screamed, the sound echoing throughout your hive and... effectively scaring her off. God. Fucking. Damnit. You groaned and collapsed on the floor. Ugh, this was a 8ad 8r8k for you, as your compadre Vriska would say. You tightly shut your eyes again and curl up in a ball.

== Karkat: Be Kanaya.

No no no no no! You were not yet done sorting yourself out! Hurry up and be someone else already! Your time will come soon, don't you worry.

== Kanaya: Be the small dot in the distance.

Your walk to Karkat's hive was soon interrupted by a shrill shriek echoing off of, well, everything. You weren't very sure what it was from, maybe Karkat's hive? Nah, it couldn't have been. That was too high-pitched to be coming from your Knight in shining god tier pajamas! You decide to wipe the dust off of your dress and continue on your path, figuring that if it was a monster, you'd be able to handle it. After all, you're a mighty meowbeast!

It doesn't take long to reach Karkat's hive, and you're glad about that. You sit down once you're a good twenty feet away to put your heels back on and wipe all of the dirt and such from the bottoms of your feet. Maybe you should've just endured the pain of the shoes. You brush yourself off once more. It's just at this moment, this very moment, you realize what you're actually doing. You're confessing your love to the troll you've had your eye on for sweeps. Your heart begins to race, nervousness and excitement boiling in the pit of your stomach. You shakily take the final steps up to the door, and knock.

== Nepeta: Be Karkat.

Alright, you're Karkat again, big fuckin' whoop. You're still on the floor, curled up in an adorabloodthirsty little ball. You really, really wish you hadn't scared her awa-

AH SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! You jump, startled by a loud knocking on the door. It takes a moment for you to collect yourself and realize that it was, in fact, just the door. Your think pan registers the possibility that it might be Nepeta, and your kokoro begins dokiing so fast you're about to burst. You stand up and listen. Another knock assures you that it wasn't your imagination, that an actual person, or purrson, as your flushcrush would say, was behind the door. You straighten out your sweater and brush off your jeans, hoping you won't fuck this up, because you usually end up doing everything wrong and hurting people (in your eyes, at least). You hesitantly reach out to the door knob, your hand shaking more than you ever thought it would be able to shake. You turn the knob, and pull open the door. Sure enough, there is Nepeta. You almost squeak, but you don't. Leaders, under any circumstances, do not squeak. Ever. You are, however, concerned. Her cheeks and nose are far too green, and she looks as though she's going to pass out any moment. You look her up and down, but stop when you see her chest. Oh dayum, she looks fiiiiiiiine. You stare for a moment before you realize that instead of looking at a nice view of cleavage, you're looking at empty space. You're confused for a moment before you realize that the girl you were checking out is now on the floor, her eyes shut gently and her mouth slightly open.

== Karkat: Be the knocked-out chick.

You freeze as you hear footsteps approaching the door, and as you see the door knob wiggle. You take a deep breath, trying to control yourself. That doesn't work though, and you just end up feeling sick and dizzy. He opens up the door, and looks... surprised, to say the least. He looks you up and down, before locking onto your chest. You let it slide, after all, he was a teenager and bound to be interested in things like that. You open your mouth to say something, but your nerves take over and suddenly all you see is black.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all of your support about the whole matesprit thing! Him and I kind of worked it out (shhhhhhhh not really) but I'm a lot better than I was before. I love all y'all! **


	10. Chapter 10

== Nepeta: Wake up!

You can't wake up just yet, it's far too soon after the incident to do that!

== Nepeta: Just be Karkat instead and get this over with.

You're Karkat Vantas and oh damn it there's an unconscious Nepeta on your doorstep. You take a moment to survey her limp form before deciding to do the most sensible option: get her inside. You consider just dragging her in by her ankles... nah, that's too cruel. You bend over and slide an arm under her knees and let the other cradle her head and neck, in an awkward bridal-style carry. She is, as previously stated, quite limp. God. Fucking. Damnit. You carry her into your hive, gently shutting the door behind you. After a few moments of shuffling around with her aimlessly, you lay her on the couch, propping her head up on the left armrest. She breathes slowly but evenly, and you're glad of that. You walk to the other side of the couch and gently slide off her rambunctiously high heels. Huh, she almost looks as though she wanted to impress someone. You, as usual, just shrug it off and set the shoes on the floor near your front door. You can't help but notice the light sound of her breathing echoing slightly around the room. In its own way, it's quite comforting. You let out a totally not dreamy sigh and head back over to her. She's mumbling a bit now, and beginning to curl up in one of her little meowbeast-type balls. You let her, and soon enough she's wrapped up tight and mumbling her sweet nothings. You're... well, you really aren't quite sure what to do next, honestly. You decide to troll Kanaya and ask her what to do.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

CG: KANAYA.

CG: KANAYA I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP.

CG: IT'S AN EMERGENCY. I THINK NEPETA'S HURT.

CG: ARE YOU EVEN THERE?

CG: COME ON KANAYA, ANSWER ME.

CG: YOU'RE WITH ROSE AGAIN, AREN'T YOU.

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE.

CG: JUST GET ON HERE WHEN YOU'RE DONE DOING WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING, OKAY.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] -

== Karkat: Be Kanaya.

MINUTES IN THE PAST, BUT NOT MANY:

Finally, your part in the story has come up once again. You're at your hive with your matesprit, none other than one Rose Lalonde. And you're reading. Sigh. Of all things she wants do with you in your alone time, she wants to read. You understand, though. She's spent many nights up late talking to John about his girl troubles, and giving him little tips and tricks on how to woo Vriska. He's lucky to have her as a moirail, you'll admit, though they prefer to use the term "close friends." But you just know they're pale for each other. You can see it in their eyes. Anyway, you're still a bit upset about the lack of pail-related activities taking place. You decide to make things a bit interesting, and scoot a bit closer to her, resting your head on her shoulder. Hm. Nothing. You inch your hand a bit closer to her leg. She doesn't seem to notice. You lean forward, and plant a light kiss on her cheek. There we go, you have her attention now. She's staring at you with those beautiful lavender eyes, and you can't help but smile. You raise an eyebrow, and she thinks for a moment before giving you a slight nod. Finally. She sits up, and you admire her figure for a moment, and her graceful movements. Oh, gosh, you're excited. You stand up and shuffle to the door, peeking out and making sure no one else is wandering around, even though you're pretty sure that the two of you are the only ones on LOLAR. You don't want anyone ruining this. Satisfied with what you see, you gently close the door, turning around and looking back at R-oh damn she's already got her shirt and hood off. You blush, looking down at the ground and biting your lip a bit.

"Kanaya, come back over here." She was always a bit more dominant, and you like that about her. You do as you're told and take a few steps toward her, looking up once again. Wow she's gorgeous.

== Kanaya: Be Rose.

You'd be lying if you said you didn't expect this. You knew Kanaya was going to be looking for sex, and you prepared yourself for it. Earlier that morning, you had made the decision to don the gorgeous jade and black lace bra and panty set that she had designed for you, and, needless to say, this set definitely showed off your glorious assets up top. Not that you needed the extra lift, you are pretty stacked as it is. But this helps. A lot. You leaned back on your couch, and patted your stomach, as if to signal her to come up on top of you. She complies, and straddles your waist, a bit shakily. You have got to teach her how to be less nervous about these things later. She leans over to give you a kiss on the cheek- wait, hold on, what's that...? She stops, apparently she heard it too. It sounds like the sound of your Pesterchum application. Oh my goodness, it is. Wonderful. It beeps a few more times, and Kanaya looks at you worriedly.

"I'd... I'd better go check that." She climbs off of you, scurrying over to her husktop. You really wish you hadn't told her to bring it. She stares at the screen for a moment, before letting out a low groan and shutting it.

"Kanaya," you inquire, "what is it?"

"There's an emergency at Karkat's hive. I must get going." She looks at you sadly and starts packing up her things.

"Are you sure...? We were having so much fun here..."

"I'm positive. I promise that I will come back, and we can have alone time then, alright?" You nod, and she puts on her jacket.

== Rose: Be Kanaya.

You are Kanaya Maryam and you really need to get the hell out of here before Karkat ends up accidentally killing Nepeta. You give your lovely matesprit a final wave before zapping right out of LOLAR, heading off to Karkat's planet with a flash of green.

**Author's note: Wow it's been a while since I've updated. I am so sorry about that. Oh well. Someone PM'ed me asking about adding in some Rosemary, and, well, there you go! (Im a horrible person I'm so sorry you'll get your full Rosemary later I promise) Sorry about the cliffhangers I keep putting in. It's more fun being suspenseful in my eyes :D So here you are. I should be updating more frequently now, so expect a new chapter in a few days. And keep the reviews coming! Good reviews, bad reviews, I love any and all input. Each one makes me get all warm and fuzzy inside. :3**


	11. Chapter 11

A tingle and a flash later, you arrive at Karkat's hive. Or right in front of it, at the very least. You barely have enough time to collect yourself before a gray figure barrels out of the front door of said hive, panting and shaking. You had never seen him so worried about someone before. You smile a bit, and listen to what he has to say for himself.

"Kanaya! Thank god you're here. It's Nep, she won't wake up!" He stammers, out of breath and shaking a bit. You sigh, and allow him to lead you back to his hive, where you notice the unconscious Nepeta.

"Karkat, what... what did you do to her?" You raise an eyebrow and look at him quizzically.

"Nothing, I swear! She came up to my hive, knocked on the door, and then... this!" He looks tired and weak, obviously quite stressed over the situation. You pinch the bridge of your nose with your thumb and forefinger, looking down at the floor and sighing.

"Karkat, we... we need to talk."

"Look, Kanaya, there's an unconscious girl on my sofa and for all I know she-" you cut him off.

"She's flushed for you!" There's a long pause, before he looks up at you, wide eyed in surprise.

"I... what...?" he questions.

"You heard me. She's absolutely, positively flushed for you and you're too blind to realize it. She was so nervous about this, maybe she went into shock. I don't know, but she'll most likely be fine. So just get your head out of your ass and tell her you're flushed back!" You practically scream your words to him, ranting with many different and exotic hand gestures. He kind of just... stands there, eyes wide and jaw dropped. You roll your eyes and start walking towards the door. He spun his own cocoon, you are so not going to get in the middle of this. As you reach the door and turn the knob, you hear him walk towards his nutrition block. You sigh, and look over your shoulder to see him grabbing a glass of water and splashing it in his face. You chuckle dryly and send yourself back to your hive.

== Kanaya: Be Karkat.

That action did nothing but make you wet. You weren't all too sure what it was supposed to do, maybe you figured that this was a dream you needed to wake up from? Anyway, if it were, you guess it'd be a good one, because the words you've wanted to hear for sweeps were just said aloud, and by someone other than yourself. You grab a towel, drying your face off and looking back at Nepeta. Dear, sweet, precious Nepeta. You head back over to her, and lift her up off of the couch and just hold her there. She smiles just enough for you to know she's content. You lay on the couch, laying her on top of you with her head on her chest, and wrap your arms around her. She subconsciously nuzzles you, and you bury your face in her hair. You lay there for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep.

== Karkat: Be Nepeta. While you're at it, wake up.

Your name is once again Nepeta Leijon and for some reason all you hear is a steady thudding in your ears. You're not so sure why, but you also feel all warm and fuzzy inside. You groan, wiggling a bit and attempting to sit upright. You can't though- your head hurts too much and all you feel like doing is sleeping some more. Your world shifts a bit, and you immediately realize that whatever you're laying on is moving. You instinctively pry open your eyes, and look around. You really, really aren't so sure where you are, until you look down at whatever you're laying on, noting the wool sweater with... oh dear, it's a gray cancer sign. You slowly, carefully let your eyes wander up towards his face, only to find him asleep. His arms hang loosely around you, and a smile tugs at the corners of his lips. He looks strangely peaceful, that's a first for him. You lay your head back on his chest, realizing that the thudding was only his blood pusher, and grin. It's only a few minutes before you hear a yawn, and feel him stretch a bit beneath you. He smacks his lips a few times, and you look up at his face, a light blush burning at your cheeks.

"Good night, sleepyhead." You smirk, nuzzling the underside of his chin.

"Look, someone finally decided to join the party. You've been out for a while, Nep. How's your head?" He seems to be ignoring your comment, and a blush is spread across his cheeks as well. He smiles at you, just the slightest, and it makes your heart race. You're at a loss for words, it takes you a few moments to recover and actually speak up.

"I-it hurts a bit, but I think... I think I'm alright." You take a moment to admire the way his chest rises and falls as he laughs, and the way his tinted red-gray eyes sparkle and light up like the Alternian sun. You believe it's the first time you've actually seen him laugh before, and it's actually the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. You bury your face in his neck, and he runs his fingers through your hair. You're not sure where all of the affection is coming from, but you'd be lying if you said you weren't enjoying it wholeheartedly. He leans down and whispers in your ear, three words you never thought would escape his lips-

"Flushed for you." His voice is so soft, so sincere, and you know he can't be lying. Maybe Kanaya was right- you should've just told him first.

You look up at him with a grin and kiss him on the cheek. "Flushed fur you too, Karcat."

**Author's note: I... I'm really not sure if I want to end this here or not. I kind of do, but... I could probs add in some NepKat smut, too... input? We'll have a vote in the reviews section, because I'm torn here.**

**EDIT: Oh wow goddamn you guys. I'll keep going then, I'm overwhelmed by reviews and PMs. Next chapter should be up in about/within a week. You guys are awesome :D -kisses!-**


	12. Chapter 12

== Nepeta: Be Karkat.

SWEEPS IN THE FUTURE, BUT NOT MANY:

Your name is Karkat Vantas and for the first time in your life there are butterflies in your stomach and it's hard for you to breathe. It's been about two sweeps since that fateful night and only one since the night you got down one one knee and asked Nepeta to be your matesprit for life. You aren't quite sure what exactly is up with this whole "marriage" thing, considering the two of you are only roughly about 11 sweeps old and only just introduced to the concepts of marriage, but Rose and Kanaya had done it and you sure as hell aren't going to miss out on a chance to strengthen your bond with Nepeta. Even if it's only through some human ceremony thing. You pace nervously around the room, muttering things about how unfair it is that you can't see her before the ceremony. Rose, Kanaya, Sollux, John, and Dave are in your hive, helping you prepare for the event.

"Karkat! Get back over here so I can straighten your tie, it looks horrendous!" Kanaya shouts, flailing her arms and chasing after you. Rose is following her, attempting to calm her down and get her out of her perfectionist frenzy. You groan, turning towards her with your hands on your hips and a scowl on your lips. Sollux snickers, sprawled out on the very couch you and Nepeta had confessed your love. Kanaya does as she had said and straightens your olive green bowtie. John and Dave stand upstairs in your respiteblock, with a walkie-talkie to communicate with the other half of the party. Speaking of the other half, what are they up to?

== Karkat: Be your matesprit.

Oh goodness, you're not even close to being ready! Well, actually, physically you are, but mentally, you're not so sure. Vriska, Jade, Aradia, Feferi, Terezi, and Equius are bustling about your cave and attempting to help you get prepared in any way that they can. You examine yourself in the mirror and sigh. Your "wedding" dress, as Jade calls it, is one of those fancy princess/ballgown-style dresses, tight around your upper torso, but fanning out around your waist. It has a heart-shaped top, sleeveless and showing off the perfect amount of cleavage. You had decided to let your hair grow out for the occasion, and your hair is nearly as long as Meulin's now. It's been tamed and curled for the first time that you could remember, and actually looks really, really pretty, in your opinion. Your dress, complete with candy red and gray beaded trimming courtesy of Kanaya, just barely touches the ground, and your heels are the highest that Jade and Rose could find you. They're hidden from view, gratefully, because Equius would have a fit if he realized that you're wearing six-inch heels. Normally, he would've noticed how tall you have become, or how wobbly your walking is, but he was too distracted by Feferi, and her -EXCIT-EM-ENT over the wedding. You look back at your mirror to see your clusterfuck of bridesmaids behind you, minus Feferi, who is in the back of your cave with Equius talking to Karkat's side and making sure they're all on task. The girls all squeal a bit, fawning over your dress and overall appearance. Jade had even insisted on putting makeup on you, something that had never actually been done before.

"Oh my gosh, Nepeta! You look amazing!" Jade exclaims, bouncing up and down. The rest agree, and Aradia lays a comforting hand on your shoulder.

"You look worried. Have a little bit of water to help clear your mind." She hands you a glass, and you can't help but notice the greenish tint. You're up to her tricks, but down the glass anyway, knowing that just a bit of watered-down sopor wouldn't harm you. It does do the trick, and in a few moments you're quite a bit calmer. Terezi cackles from behind Vriska.

"You know, I think you and John are going to be up next. I heard that he's thinking of proposing soon!"

"You obviously have no idea what you're talking about! It's either going to be Fef and horseboy over there or Dave and Jade." Vriska smirks a bit as she says Jade's name, noticing the mildly jealous expression Terezi makes. Of course, once again the tiresome Harley/Strider/Pyrope love triangle discussion again. You shoot Vriska a light glare and she silences herself. This is your special day and you are not letting their bickering ruin it!

"Everyone listen up! Dave and John just said that they're all ready to go, are you guys almost done?" The unmistakable voice of Feferi echoes from the back of your cave, bubbly and as ecstatic as ever.

"Almost," you call back, straightening out your dress and turning to face everyone else. "Anything else I need befur I head out?" The girls all grin, looking back and forth at each other. Aradia speaks up again.

"We all had the idea after Karkat proposed to make you this, as kind of like a good luck charm. We hope you like it."

Feferi and Equius emerge from the back, Equius with a short silver chain in hand. It seems to be a bracelet of some sort, complete with little charms of your groups' signs, in their respective blood colors. Wrapped around yours, though, is Karkat's sign. You gasp. and Equius places and hooks it as gently as he can around your small wrist.

Terezi sniffs around a bit, and then smiles directly at you. "We decided that it would be our little group wedding gift to you. The fact that Karkat's sign is wrapped around yours is supposed to symbolize the fact that with this bond that you guys have formed, and are strengthening today, he'll always be there to protect you from any harm, like a good matesprit should." The group gives a collective nod, and it's all you can do to stop a tear from rolling down your cheek. You hug her, burying your face in the crook of her neck.

"Thank you, all of you, so so so so much..!" They all come in for a collective group hug, and Equius speaks into the walkie-talkie.

"I believe she is ready. We will arrive at the meeting point shortly." He tosses it to the side and leans against the side of your recuperacoon, watching the hug disperse. Everyone grabs their handbags and collects themselves, and you gingerly pick up your olive green and bright red bouquet. Your group huddles around Jade, and she flashes you all right to LOLAR. You had chosen this planet as your wedding location because it is, out of all of the planets you have explored, one of the most beautiful you had ever seen. Everyone else had agreed, and Rose and Kanaya had even set up a tent for the ceremony to take place. You take a deep breath as you disappear, saying your goodbyes to your hive.

== Nepeta: Be Karkat.

Your best man, as the humans call him, uses his psionics to drag you kicking and screaming to the group, ready to poof over to LOLAR. You're still a nervous wreck, and aren't quite sure if you're ready for what's about to happen. Kanaya wraps her arms around you and pulls you into a hug, patting your back and assuring you that everything is going to be alright. You really hope she's correct. A flash and a sigh later, you all disappear. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're the happiest man in the universe.

**Author's note: So I got a PM from a lovely friend of mine suggesting this, and I just... I did it. There you are. :D Smut will come up next chapter, I promise. Cross my heart. I think that Karkat, being the romantic son of a bitch he is, would want to wait until the wedding night, just because he wants their first time together to be special. Anyway, coming up next is the wedding and smut chapter, so be prepared! Update will be in a few days, or maybe tomorrow, I dunno. Whenever I can finish it, Im a busy chick. I've got it all planned out though, so don't worry, it won't take that long. **


	13. Chapter 13

The ceremony was short. Shorter than you had expected, at least. And, all in all, it went pretty smoothly. You decided to reflect back on the memory, a smile tugging at the corners of your lips.

She was beautiful. No, beautiful couldn't even describe her in your eyes. She was anything and everything you ever could've hoped for, and she was, and is, yours and only yours. All of your friends were there, and after the recent discovery of the dreambubble your ancestors had been hiding in all these sweeps, you had them join in the celebration as well. If there's one thing you'll never forget, it's the way Signless and Disciple had lit up and hugged each other when they heard the news. Their faces... oh goodness, there was just pure happiness in their eyes. The look they shared between each other was so familiar to you, it didn't take long for you to realize that it's the look you and Nepeta give each other every single day.

As she walked down that makeshift aisle, your heart soared into the sky and exploded like a firework. Your eyes couldn't focus on one piece of her, they darted from her full lips, painted your color, to her hair, which she spent months growing out, to her dress, to her gorgeous green eyes. The gray in her irises had faded to her blood color a few sweeps ago, just as yours had, but looking at them now left you in awe. They sparkled in the light of the moon, and you just wanted her, right there, in your arms like a desperate fool.

Equius, of course, walked her down the aisle, his arm hooked in hers. You couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. Only you could touch her with such affection, such grace, such integrity and confidence. But you couldn't do anything about it, your feet were glued to the floor and your heart was in your throat. The rest of the wedding is quite a blur (you're sure Gamzee spiked the punch) but at least you remembered the most important part- the vows, the 'I do's, and the kiss. She had started out, clearing her throat and looking into your eyes, taking your hand in hers and squeezing lightly. She even dropped her puns for the occasion.

"Karkat, it's been about six, almost seven sweeps now that we've known each other, and from day one... I just saw something in you that I hadn't seen in anyone else before. I was just so scared to admit it, I couldn't gather the courage to tell you, and that was the worst mistake I ever made. But that's alright, because I have you now, and you have me, and we have an eternity together. Just the two of us. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Flushed for you, Karkat. So very flushed." She leaned up and gave you a kiss on your cheek. Even in those flamboyant heels, she couldn't even compare to your height. The crowd "awwwwwwww"ed, and you beamed at her. Your guys ' makeshift priest, none other than Dave Strider, lightly pressed his hand to your back and nudged you forward.

"Karkat, bro, it's your turn."

You cleared your throat and began. "Nepeta, as I stand here before you, I can honestly say that I wouldn't want anyone else by my side. I don't want my lips touching anyone else's but yours, I don't want my arms around any other girl but you. You're the only girl I want, and need in my life. You're my other half. The missing piece to my puzzle of life. The key to my heart. You're the only girl who truly touches my heart, taps into my emotions and my hidden soft side. The only one who sees me for who I really am, and what I stand for. Your presence is angelic to me, whenever I gaze into your beautiful eyes I witness what true love feels like- a burning inferno blazing deep inside me, all reserved for its tender, you. You tend and set the flames of my compassion for you. Without you in my life, I would be lost. So I promise to you that I'll be here for you through the dark days and the best days of your life. I want to be the man to wake up next to you every morning, and be the first to say 'Good morning, love,' or 'Did you sleep well, my beloved?' I want to promise you that every day of your life you'll end your days and start your mornings by being held my arms, and hell, maybe even me cooking for you or something. I want to be the last man to say 'I'm red for you' to you, and I want you by my side when I pass on to the dreambubbles. I want to go by every day waiting for you to go to sleep so I can find you, and love you even more. I want to be your guardian angel for my entire life, and protect you from the darkness that surrounds us. I will be your love, your eternal light, your guardian, until the end of eternity. I promise you that I'll be your only one, and save you from anything. I promise you this, Nepeta, and more. I'm so, so flushed for you." There were tears in her eyes at this point, and she almost fell to the ground. Everyone at the ceremony, especially your ancestors, were holding back sobs. You had to admit, that did take a while to write, but it was worth it. You wanted her to know exactly how you feel about her, though your simple vows couldn't even convey your true feelings. You heard a sniffle next to you, and turned to see even Sollux wiping honey-gold tears from his eyes. Aradia shuffled over from Nepeta's line of bridesmaids to calm him down with a light cuddle.

Dave swallowed, taking a deep breath and choking back a sob as well. "Man, that was beautiful... Now who's got the rings? You can't have a wedding without the damn rings you know." Nepeta reached into her dress's makeshift bra (of course she had decided to keep it there, she keeps everything in her bra) and pulled out an olive green and platinum wedding band. It must've taken loads of fancy grist to alchemize that son of a bitch. You pulled a similar ring out of your pocket, though instead of an olive green stripe down the center, it had a candy red Leo sign, complete with a ruby in the portion resembling an 'o'. You shakily reached for her hand, and placed it upon her finger, sliding it down to the knuckle. It fit perfectly, just as you had thought it would. She squeezed your hand, looking up into your eyes once more and placing your ring on your corresponding finger. It was a good feeling, having so much of her color on you. You still resent your own, and hers brings you quite a bit of comfort and serenity. Dave spoke up again.

"You may now kiss your lovely bride. Congrats guys. You're married." You instantly grabbed her, taking her into your arms and pulling her tight against you. You then dip her backwards, and she squeaks as you lean in to firmly, but affectionately, give her a kiss. She kissed you back, wrapping her arms around your neck. The crowd went wild, erupting in a loud cheer. Kanaya sobbed loudly, and Rose shushed her, just as Aradia did to Sollux. The memory made you laugh lightly, and you came back to reality, closing your memory of the wedding and pushing it into the back of your mind to remember later. Now, you have business to attend to.

== Karkat: Attend to your business.

Your business, of course, is your matesprit, who is presently standing in front of you in a bright red corset and matching panties. The two of you had decided to spend the night of your wedding having some "alone time," which is exactly what the two of you need. After sweeps of abstinence for the both of you, you are quite excited, and you are showing it, too. She tisks at your arousal, hovering above you as you sit, legs slightly spread in front of you, on the floor. She leans down, her generous cleavage almost pressing into your face.

"We seem purretty eager, now, don't we..." she purrs, placing her hands on your shoulders and kneading lightly. You groan, arching your head back a bit and instinctively spreading your legs further. She takes the invitation and sits on you, straddling your waist and tying her legs and arms around your nearly shaking form. Her own arousal is nearly leaking from her now, and you feel her heat pressing against your lower abdomen. She leans forward and kisses you, slowly and passionately, and you kiss her back in a matching fashion. Her lips taste sweet, almost as if she had sprinkled them with sugar beforehand. The thought is silly, though, because that's how she always tastes, and you love it. Your bodies mold together, as if it is meant to be (which it is, of course. You couldn't imagine either of you with someone else). You reach a hand up to run your fingers through her silky black hair, pulling it lightly and breaking the kiss. She immediately attacks your neck, nipping and sucking at that one sensitive spot right above your collarbone. You let out a light moan, letting the girl do as she pleases.

== Karkat: Be Nep.

You are back to Nep and oh goodness all you're feeling is him squirming and moaning and squeaking underneath you and your bloodpusher is going so damn fast and your lust meter is flying up into the sky. Just the fact that you, and only you, could set him off like this drives you crazy. You latch onto his neck, your arms wrapped around him and clawing at his back. He's back to wearing his everyday sweater and gray jeans, having changed out of that seemingly uncomfortable suit as soon as the two of you came home from the wedding. The humans had told you that after a wedding, it was customary for the bride and groom to engage in post-marriage coitus, and you two are definitely not going to pass up such a good excuse to finally pail. You had thought about it before, but Karkat was quite insistent on waiting. He thought it would be romantic. You understood, and agreed to wait until the both of you we're ready. But now, all of that shame is gone, and so is his sweater. He must have pulled it off while you were spacing off. You lean forward to go back to your attack on his neck, but he forcefully shoves you away, flipping you over and pinning your shoulders to the ground. You let out a surprised mewl, and giggle a bit. Someone's a bit anxious to begin.

He looks down at you, almost apologetically. "Sorry..." he mutters, looking a bit to the side. You frown, and shrug his hand off of your shoulder to reach up and cup his face in your hand, turning his face back toward you. You whisper, and only love and affection can escape your lips.

"Don't be, Karkitty." Damn, it's been a while since you've called him that. He smiles at you, and you know you've definitely said the right thing. He slumps down and kisses you softly. As his lips meet yours, so does the rest of his body. He's on top of you now, his tongue pressing against yours and his wriggling bulge flush against your thighs through the fabric of his pants. He's so much larger than you, and under normal circumstances, this would be a bit painful, but you're a hunter- strong, durable, and full of adrenaline. His arms snake behind you to undo the back of your corset, and he undoes it, pulling it off without breaking the kiss. You're not sure how he does it, but that boy is a master at getting clothing off of his own and your bodies. You certainly can't say you don't like it, or that you don't find it useful. He breaks the kiss, finally, to start kissing down your jawline, then down to your collarbone, and eventually to your breasts. You gasp lightly in pleasure as he wraps his lips around your already erect nipple, and he teases it with his tongue. The feeling is wonderful, but not at all new. You're aching for him now, every bit of your body full of lust. He senses this, and disconnects from you, his lips pulling away from your chest. He reaches down to his pants and fiddles with the button and zipper. Your eyelids flutter shut, and you take a deep breath. This is a thing that is happening right now and you've got to stay calm. And you do. Good for you. Your eyes open, only to see him standing above you, naked as the day he was hatched. He'd never admit it, but he's gorgeous. He's every bit of perfect that you could ever want him to be, from the tips of his toes to the tops of his horns. Even the scar on his abdomen from where Jack Noir had stabbed him sweeps before. You beam up at him, and he smiles weakly back in return, crossing his arms shyly over his scar and shrugging. All those years swinging that sickle around fighting various foes... it paid off. His arms are firm and toned, and his abs are far from undefined. You could say the same for yourself, though you didn't exactly have the whole ab shebang going on. Instead, you are graced with a flat, firm stomach and long (in comparison to the rest of your small body, at least), powerful legs to match. You snap back into reality and focus on your matesprit. He kneels down in front of you, between your legs. You smile, and he scoots... further down? Huh. You wonder what he's up to. He bends over and kisses your ankle, then begins peppering them up your leg and towards your panties. You giggle a bit, before he hooks his fingers in them and slides them down, tossing them to the other side of the room. You're both completely exposed now, and other heat of the moment, you don't even feel embarrassed. Obviously, any embarrassment has left him as well, and he keeps kissing you, up your abdomen and towards your lips. It tickles, but you don't want to laugh and ruin the moment, so you hold it in. His lips finally meet yours, and he kisses you with passion and fervor. His writhing bulge is pressed against your thigh again, and you teasingly rub at it. He shudders, and shoves his tongue into your mouth. You respond, of course, positively. Your tongue presses against his, leading it in a twisted tango. After about a few minutes of this, you decide that you're ready for him. You break the kiss, much to his distaste, but once he realizes your intentions, he smirks down at you.

"Are you sure you're ready, love?" he asks, a raspy purr in his tone. You nod in return, and lightly peck his chin.

"More than you can imagine."

He nods, inching upward until your eyes can only meet his shoulder, and you can feel his bulge rubbing against your nook. You shudder. After sweeps and sweeps of waiting and longing for him, you're doing it. You're filled to the brim with excitement, and he looks like he is too. He takes a deep breath, plunging into your already moist depths. You let out a light cry of pain, as your virginity being ripped away isn't the best feeling in the world. He stops and looks down at you, clearly afraid. He mutters an apology, and you nod, the softest of smiles on your lips. He takes this as the go-ahead for him to go in further, and soon enough, you're filled with him. His bulge wriggles inside of you, and your nook squeezes and pulses around him in return. You gasp in pleasure as he begins to pull out, and then shoves himself right back in. By now, you're a panting, moaning mess, and so is he. You lean forward, and bite into his neck sharply. His tough skin breaks under hot fangs. He lets out a hiss, not exactly of pain, but enough to tell you to stop. You lap up the droplets of blood, and smile slightly. Now, every troll that sees him will know that he's yours, and only yours. He continues with his thrusts, his bulge slamming against the back of your nook and his face buried in your plethora of hair. He whispers inbetween his panting sweet nothings, repeatedly stating how red he is for you, how much he loves every bit of you, how he's so glad your his first, how beautiful you are, and more. After a few minutes of glorious, respective thrusting, you tense up around him, and he goes stiff inside of you. The two of you know what that means (you had to ask Feferi about it a few sweeps ago, as your innocent mind was void of knowledge of this particular subject) and you stop, freezing in place. Thoughts race through your mind, and you look up at him, biting your lip in thought.

"D-do you have a bucket...?" he asks, almost shaking in an attempt to hold back his release. Well, the drones wouldn't exactly be coming for them now, would they? They had perished with the rest of Alternia sweeps ago. You see no point in using one. You lean up to whisper in his ear.

"Let's just do it here, together." He doesn't even wait before he begins thrusting again, this time more forceful and faster than before. In just a moment, he lets out a loud moan, echoing off of the walls of your cave and filling your ears with the sound of his voice. His pent-up slurry floods your nook, and the feeling of his warmth spilling through you sets you off as well. Your slick, water-like olive cum pours out of you, covering the insides of his and your thighs. He collapses on top of you, taking deep, shaky breaths that match yours. You nuzzle his neck, ignoring the bright red and green mess of your respective genetic material trickling out of you and onto the floor. He pulls out with a soft schlicking sound. You laugh lightly, and wrap your arms around him, flipping him over onto his side. Finally being able to face him, you smile wide, still quite weak from the whole experience. His arms wrap around you, and he pulls you closer to him, burying his face back into your hair and kissing the top of your head.

"Flushed fur you," you whisper.

"Flushed for you, too," he whispers back.

== Nepeta: Be Karkat.

You think back on the quote about your ancestors. 'It was said that their love went beyond the four quadrants, transcending the grid entirely.' Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you finally know what true love feels like.

**Author's note: Goddamnit this took a long time to write. Anyways. There you go! I promised smut, and here it is. Sorry if there are any typos or grammatical mistakes, I wrote this early in the morning. (And forgot to post it until now. Whoops.) Anywho. This is the end. I might add in an epilogue later, with that promised Rosemary bit, but I think I might just leave that until later and continue it in another fanfic. Oh well, give me some time to think about it. This chapter is a lot longer than I originally intended (the chapter itself without this note is 3,269 words owo) so I guess in comparison to the rest it's almost like three normal length chapters in one? Damn, y'all are lucky I love you. Haha, well, this is Namine, signing off. For now. **


End file.
